Back in town
by Damon-girl96
Summary: what i thought might happen from where Season 1 Episode 10 left off. Jake is back in town & comforts Cassie about her dark magic. better that it sounds. don't be to hard on me! Lol
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything!**

First Secret circle fanfic.

Chapter 1!

this was written in Word pad so ignore my mistakes!Lol

_Jake POV_

i was standing outside diana's House, with a hoddie on. i Knew Cassie was in there, i just hoped she hasn't used to much of her dark magic, i know she was scared of it & what it could do to her, what she could do with it. i wanted to come back sooner so that i could help her with it, but it was harder getting away from them than i thought.i just hope she will welcome me back with open arms. cause i know she feels something for me i could see it in her eyes when she saw me leave on that boat & i'm just hoping she could see it in my eyes too.

_Cassie POV_

i was in Diana's Bedroom talking to her. "and you know what scares me the most?" i asked Diana while i was looking out the window

"what?" Diana asked me.

"i like the feel of it. of having power." i said while looking at her i was so worried that i would end up evil like my father John Blackwell.

"can we just go to bed please?, i just want some sleep & to try & forget about everything that happened tonight." i pleaded while walking around to the other side of the bed. "ok, but just remember that i'm SO sorry about what my Grandma did to you!" she replied while we were getting into bed.

_Next Morning_

_Diana POV_

Cassie had left and gone home this morning, i hope she is ok. & maybe she was right maybe Jake should be here to help her! he did help save her from the witch hunters, so maybe he isn't so bad after all.

i had gotten dressed and headed down stairs, when i heard someone at the door, so i yelled out to my dad "i got it!"

when i opened the door i saw who was behind it. "Jake!" i asked in disbelief.

I steped outside & closed the door behind me. "Jake what are you doing here? i thought you left with the witch hunters?" i asked him, i still wasn't to sure about him but he seems ok.

"i'm back because Cassie needs me to help her i'm the only one who knows how to. & i did leave on that boat but once they feel asleep i jumped off, and came back." he replied to my questions.

"So you know that Cassie has black magic & her father was John Blackwell?" i asked, he looked shocked that i knew this infomation.

"How do you know that? did Cassie tell you or what?" he looked shocked & worried.

"she tried to hurt adam, she told him & when i saw his somputer i guessed & he confirmed it & she only heard the part where Adam confirmed it, & she got mad and she did something and he fell to his knees & his airway started to scole up. but once she realised what was happening she calmed down & he started to breath again. but thats not all." i could tell he was getting worried.

"What else happened to her?" he was getting really worried & worked up about her, maybe he really does like her.

"My grandma came & could tell she had dark magic and knew she was worring about it & what was happening. so my Grandma told her that she knew a way to get rid of her dark magic. so they went to the forest and did what ever it was, Cassie didn't tell me but i saw what was in my grandma's bag and it wasn't stuff to get rid of dark magic it was stuff to get rid of a witch! so i went & got Amam & we went to find cassie, she was put in a box and was to die, the box was covered with dirt, by the time Adam & i got there. When we did we heard her scream 'Let me Out' and next thing i knew the box flew apart and she got out. when she stayed over last night we were talking about it & i think she really does need your help, Jake" i told him & now he was pacing back & forth. " what did she say Diana it could be really important?"

" she said that what scared her the most was thaat she enjoyed the feel of the power, & that if she didn't have it she would probably be dead. she is getting really worried & she is scared of what she could do to people, & i'm worried to Jake! can you help her?" i told him, he looked like he was panaking. "Yes Diana i can help her & i know she is scared, can you drive me to her house, i don't think i should drive with the way i am."

"Yeah sure. com on lets go" so we got into the car and headed over to Cassie's.

_Cassie POV_

Well i was at home & i'm still worried that i liked using the dark magic a little to much. my grandma still isn't home yet so i'm home alone. sitting on my bed. i wish jake was here he would know how to help me with this & everything but he had to leave on the boat with the witch hunters but i knew he wasn't one anymore. then i heared the door. so i went down & opened the door.

"Diana what are you doing here, i only left you place an hour ago & i'm fine" i said with a smile.

"i know you are Cassie but there is someone here who wants to see you." she steped aside & there he stood.

"Jake! what are you doing here?" i asked totaly gob smaked while i gave him a big hug & he returned it.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok & i left tthe others when they were asleep. Diana told me everything that happened! Are you sure your ok?" he asked. man i missed him.

"Well i'll let you guys talk, Jake you look after her & make sure she is ok." Diana said

"I am in the room you know?" i said.

"i'll look after her Diana, thanks for the ride." he told she with a smile. Diana left with a nod.

"Lets go up to my room & we can talk about everything." i told him & led him to my room.

_IN CASSIE'S ROOM_

_Normal POV_

they were sitting on Cassie's bed talking about everything that happened, she was leaning into him while he was running his fingers through her hair. "So what do i do, i liked the feel of using the dark magic & that scares me!" Cassie was almost in tears. Jake moved her to sit on his lap and said "Cassie it's going to be ok. we will figure this out together." he was rubbing her back as he spoke. "Ok, well it looks like we were in here for quite a while it's night time. spend the night pleasse? i don't want to be alone tonight, especially after what happened." she asked.

"Sure, we gonna go to school tomorrow, see the others, & go to the abandend house?" he asked as we got under the covers & layed down. "Thanks, Yes, Yes & Yes. we are going to those thingd tomorrow. cause i'm guessing that Only Diana & i know you are back. & your staying right?" Cassie asked as she layed down & put her head on his chest & his arm went around her.

"Yes you & Diana are the only ones that know i'm back & i'm guessing that adam isn't going to be happy i'm back & staying as long as you want me here." he replied.

"of course i want you here, & why won't Adam be happy your here?" cassie asked slightly worried.

"i told him that if he helped me save you i would leave forever." he said & Cassie could tell it pained him to say the last part.

"we can talk more in the morning but for now let's get some sleep ok?" Cassie asked while turning off her lamp. Jake just nodded. withen minutes they were both asleep.

R&R please.


	2. I Love You

**Ignore any spelling mistakes i use Wordpad**

Next morning

School.

Normal POV

Cassie walkes down the hall to her locker & guesss who is standing there waiting for her? Jake. "Hey what are you doing here, at my locker?" She asked as she reached him. "what i can't wait by your locker for you, plus we have first class together." he replies as a smile forms on both our faces.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK?" Adam yells as he heads towards them. when he gets there he pulls Cassie away from Jake. Jake moves forward so he is right infront oof Adam. "you promised that you wouldn't come back, that you would leave _forever._" Adam asked getting pissed by the second & he still had hold of Cassie's arm & it was starting to hurt her.

"Adam let me go please, you hurting my arm!" Cassie pleaded with him. she was almost in tears now.

"Let her go Adam, you hurt her & i'll hurt you! oh and by the way, i came back because i knew Cassie would need my help with what she is going 's not like any of you can help her!" Jake told him & Adam let her arm go. Cassie went into Jakes arms & he hugged her.

"Cassie why are you hugging him? he tried to kill you, & all of us! He is a witch hunter! & what does he know about helping you control your dark magic? he would most likely want to help turn you evil." adam said & he tried to pull Cassie away again but this time Jake stood infront of her so Adam couldn't get her.

" he has changed Adam, he helped save me & he is not a witch hunter anymore he killed all the ones on the boat. & he can help me control it better than any of you can, what do any of you know about dark magic? ok i can't hurt anyone, i already hurt you, not to mention i killed Luke! & you heard what Faye & melissa said they think i'm a freak! the only ones who understand or are supporting me is Diana & Jake. they understand that i don't want to hurt anyone! Adam." by now Cassie was pleading, trying to make him understand.

"Diana would never help Jake. He tried to kill her she would never help him come back & get close to us again.!" Adam said in disbelief. "Yeah well, believe what you want she drove me to Cassie's yesterday, & she didn't pass judgement on me." Jake finale spoke up.

"Adam, this may be hard to believe, but Diana has forgiven Jake for what has happened. & she is trying to help." Cassie, defended what jake had said. "I Don't believe you!" Adam almost shouted. thank god the bell rang before Cassie lost her temper.

Cassie POV

Jake & i were in English, & unbeknowns to the teacher we were passing notes.

_i missed you._- C

_I missed you too._-J

_:) I'm sorry about Adam._-C

_It's ok i would've acted the same way. How come you trusted me so easily? when i came back?_-J

_Because, i knew you would be able to help me & i could see the look in your eyes when you leeft on the boat. i could tell you didn't want to go :)._-C

_Well i'm glad you know that. i'm so happy guess what i could do? ;)_-J

it was a good thing jake & i were sitting next to each other because otherwise he wouldn't be able to see the smile on my face.

_let me gues!... kiss me? ;)_-C

_Damn right, i will!_-J

before i could right a reply the bell rung to siginal the end of class. there is a 10 minute break before next class.

Normal POV

As Cassie & Jake walked out of class they saw Adam there with Diana & it didn't exactly look friendly. they looked at each other as they walked over to them.

"Hey, what's going on Diana?" Cassie asked as she touched she shoulder.

"A-Adam doesn't b-believe that i trust Jake & that y-you were telling him the t-t-truth." she replied a bit shaken up & sttudering over some words.

"OH MY GOD ADAM, how could you not believe her? you were dating for three years? & now look at her she is shaken up!"Cassie shouted at adam & she didn't care if everyone was looking. "oh & you will stay AWAY from Diana unless the whole circle is there!" Cassie once again spoke as she walked off with Jake on her right & Diana on her left shaking.

After School at the old house.

"well, well, well. why did you come back Jake?" Faye asked while she walked over to him & placed a hand on his shoulder.

"shove off Faye! i'm with Cassie" Jake said as he took her hand off of his shoulder & walked over to where Cassie was sitting & as he sat down he pulled Cassie to him. Faye was furious! "i came back so i could help Cassie!" Jake replied.

"Help her with what? getting over her mother being dead?" Faye asked sarcasticly. Jake leaned into Cassie & whispered in her ear. She replied "No they don't. but i guess we will have to tell them." she looked worried.

"tell us What?" Faye asked. she was getting more rilled up by the minute.

"that i have dark magic,that comes from my father's side of the family. his name is..." but before she could finishe Faye burst into laughter.

"Yeah right, if any of us was going to have dark magic it would be me! no way you have dark magic from your Father's side. you don't even know who he is! Adam!, Diana! tell her that she doesn't have dark magic!" Faye was so mad she looked like a tomato.

"i'm sorry to disapoint you Faye but i do have dark magic! diana & Adam know! & before you interupted me my father is John Blackwell, he/we come from a long line of dark magic that comes from a line called Balcoin. they changed the name so people would think that they had died out." Cassie answered finally.

Jake, Adam & Diana nodded signaling that it was the truth.

"Please, no way you come from the Balcoin line! you aren't the type of person that could handle dark magic. you would go around killing people!. Guys we have to get rid of her & or her dark magic! who knows what she could do?" faye said while looking around. no one said anything. Cassie finally spoke up after a few minutes.

"Yeah right like i'm the one who can't handle dark magic, i'm getting there & jake is helping me. what do you want me to do prove it to you, that i can do dark magic?"Cassie asked.

"Actually yeah i do. that would be really good, i would love to see who your gonna kill next, if that was you who killed Luke." She said with a smirk. Cassie looked at Jake. "fine, but i'm warning you if anything happens it's on your head!" cassie said while walking up to faye. "fine" she replied.

"what do you want me to do?"cassie asked

"i'm thinking... oh what about you read everyone's mind & then say it out loud & then they have to comfirm if it is true?" Faye said. "really i have dark magic & that is all you can think of for me to show you? fine but only if everyone is ok with it." Cassie looked around & everyone nodded their heads."fine. i'll start with Jake." she turned around & faced Jake. she consintrated & she heard what he was thinking.

'_I love You Cassie!_' Cassie smiled atwhat he thought. "well?" asked Faye "what is he thinking?"

"he was saying i love you Cassie." she replied with a smile & jake nodded. "I love you to Jake." she told him & steped closer & kissed him. she snaked her hands up around his neck to pull him closer, & he wraped his arms around her waist. they were kissing like they were the only ones on the planet. "ok next." Faye said & Cassie & Jake unlocked themselves.

"ok Diana, your up." Cassie said as she faced her. once again Cassie consintrated on what she was thinking. '_How come Adam never kissed me like that, just cause we said i love you?._' Cassie looked shocked. she walked over to diana & whispered in her ear

"do you want me to say that out loud or do you want to think of something else for me to say?" Cassie asked Diana whispered

"No just say that." Cassie gave her a look & Diana just nodded.

"Diana was thinking, How come Adam never kissed me like that, just cause i said i love you?" Cassie said. she looked between Adam & Diana. Adam had his head hung low & Diana looked a bit flushed & nodded, as to say that Cassie had heard right.

"Oh kay, next, Melissa." Faye said & once again Cassie did what she had done before. what she heard in Melissa's head made her quite sad.

'_oh god i miss him so much._' Cassie walked over & hugged her & whispered "i'm so sorry!" Melissa hugged her back. and whispered thanks to her. when Cassie pulled back she told them what she had heard & then jake went & followed what Cassie had done only moments ago. "ok, ok Adam's turn." Faye was getting annoyed again. Cassie didn't have to try as hard to hear adam's thoughts, he was almost screaming them at her.

'_I love you Cassie, you should be with me not Jake._' as she heard this she griped Jake's hand cause she knew when he heard that he would want to go over there & punch him. "He said I love you Cassie, you should be with me not Jake." Cassie felt jake try to pull away & go for Adam. but just as his hand slipped & he lunged for Adam, Cassie used her magic without even thinking about it & put up a shield of sorts to stop them fom getting to each other. Jake was the first to hit it, then Adam about 3 seconds later.

"What the hell happened? what did i run into?" Jake asks while rubing his head.

"I must have done that once i knew you were going to pummle Adam. cause of what he said" Cassie told him. her hands were on the sides of his face. "Yeah well he deserved it. he had no right to say that (in his head). your mine."He said.

"i know. i love YOU, not him Jake. i love you!"she replied then she kissed him with everything she had. & he kissed her back just as hard if not harder. "Ok! we get it you love yeach other! no more kissing till you read my thoughts. then you are welcome to get as pelvic as you want." Faye said to the blushing couple.

"ok last but not least, it's your turn faye."

Cassie Gasped at what she heard in Faye's head. Faye just smirked.

**thanks for all the reviews! :) **

**R&R**


	3. Blackwell Sisters- possible last chapter

AN/ he guys, I know it has been ages. But I at least thought you guys deserved to know what Faye was thinking! :)

in the last chapter.

_"i know. i love YOU, not him Jake. i love you!"she replied then she kissed him with everything she had. & he kissed her back just as hard if not harder. "Ok! we get it you love each other! no more kissing till you read my thoughts. then you are welcome to get as pelvic as you want." Faye said to the blushing couple. _

_"ok last but not least, it's your turn faye."_

_Cassie Gasped at what she heard in Faye's head. Faye just smirked._

**Sorry about the really, really, really long gap between chapters. It took me a while to find the motivation to write more for this story. And finishing school & Work! **

Chapter 3

'_poor little Cassie thinks she is the only daughter of John Blackwell! little does she know i'm also his daughter. that's right Cassie we are Half sisters. & i also have dark magic i just can't access it! but when i do i will be stronger that you will ever be._' when cassie was finished looking into her mind she stumbled back & had a shocked look on her face. "Cassie what is it, what did she think?" Jake asked looking at her right in the eyes.

"she was saying 'poor little Cassie thinks she is the only daughter of John Blackwell! little does she know i'm also his daughter. that's right Cassie we are Half sisters. & i also have dark magic i just can't access it! but when i do i will be stronger that you will ever be.'

How is that possible Faye? your father died along with everyone else's?!" Cassie asked. Faye was still smirking at her.

"Well if you must know my mum had an affair with John & didn't tell her husband, so he believed her. & yes at the moment you are the only one who can use dark magic but as soon as i learn i will be able to beat your ass & win back Jake. Since he is only with you for your power & when i have more he will dump your dumb ass & come back to me." Faye said while walking closer to Jake.

When she reached Jake she pushed Cassie out of the way, Cassie stumbled. & Faye ran her hands up & down Jakes' chest & whispered in his ear "Will you help me access my dark magic? I'll make it worth your while?!" Faye whispered & waggled her eyebrows.

Jake pushed her off & yelled at her "GET AWAY FROM ME! I WILL NOT help you access your dark magic & don't touch me. i Love Cassie! Faye, i never loved you! & i never will! you need to understand that & move on" he told her as he walked over to cassie, stood behind her & wrapped his arms around her waist. Cassie relaxed & leaned into him.

"ok hang on one second. as entertaining as this has been i need a bit more help understanding!" Adam asked while looking around the room at everyone.

"ok well, Faye & i apparently have the same father, & out of the two of us i'm the only one who can use dark magic. & she apparently is still in love with Jake. What i want to know is how do you know you are the daughter of John Blackwell? It's not like your mom would tell you!" Cassie said.

"Well that sort of helps & i was thinking the same thing Cassie! How does she know & how do we know she isn't just lying?" Adam askes.

"Well if you really want to know, whenever i asked my mom about my father she always changed little details. i don't think she thought i would notice. But i did & i put two & two together." Faye said.

Jake finally said something after he heard this. "What little things did she change & what things did you put together that made you think you are John Blackwell's other daughter?"

"Well she changed things like his hair colour but only rarely did she change that fact. She changed how they met. Things like that & there was only a few options for the changes she used. So I just thought which traits were like the ones i have that my mother doesn't. It wasn't that hard." Faye replied. They were all shocked.

"Ok this has been enough information for me for one day." Cassie, said then turned to face Jake & whispered in his ear "can we go back to your place?" she could see his pupils get darker, & she ran her hands down his chest & let them rest just below where his belt is. He replied " Well we are gonna head off. Night" he told the group then he & Cassie walked off & as soon as they were out the door on the way to the car Jake let his hand slip from her lower back to her ass. Cassie didn't care she liked it. As they were walking he squeezed every now & then. Once they were in the car they started kissing each other like their lives depended on it. After a few minutes they had to break away so they could breathe. "Let's go back to your place so we can cuddle." Cassie said once she was breathing normally. "Anything for my little witch." Jake replied as he started the car.

At Jakes-

They got to his room, Jake changed into his boxers and Cassie just stripped down to her bra and panties. They both hopped into bed, Cassie had her back to Jake, and he moved closer to hold her tight against him.

Sorry i know it's a bit shorter than normal but i couldn't think of what to right. i need ideas. so if anyone has any let me know in a review. :) R&R


End file.
